


how sweet the morning

by renecdote



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, although not as lazy as Steph would like, they're just so in love with each other okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renecdote/pseuds/renecdote
Summary: Just an ordinary, lazy morning for Steph and Cass.





	how sweet the morning

The other side of the bed is empty when Stephanie wakes up. She rolls over languidly, intent on a bit of good morning cuddling before she has to get up, and frowns at the cool sheets instead. Cass must have been up for a while. 

Bemoaning the loss of her bed’s warmth, Steph throws off the covers and hops across the room to pull on her dressing gown and a pair of fluffy woollen socks. Hardwood floors are much too cold in winter; it’s like walking on ice. She grabs her phone off the charger, absently scrolling through her Facebook feed as she heads out of the bedroom in search of her girlfriend. Other than one cute photo Damian has posted of Titus, there’s nothing interesting going on. She slips the phone into her pocket.

Cass is in the kitchen, sitting on the counter beside the fridge, phone in one hand, mug of tea in the other. “Yes,” she’s saying as Steph comes in. “Tomorrow. No, dinner is better. Hm, Japanese. No, the other- yes. Okay. Seven o’clock.” A giggle. “It’s a date. Bye.”

Steph stops in front of her, leaning in for a good morning kiss that tastes like peppermint tea. “Morning,” she says, “Planning a date without me?”

Cass smiles. “Dick, wants to have dinner. Said he has news.”

“Good news?” Steph asks, moving away to flick the kettle on. Cass twists around to reach up and pull down a mug from the cupboard above her. It’s the “oh tea, you’re my hero” one Steph gave Cass for her birthday two years ago. 

“Sounded happy.”

Steph wonders what the news could be as she pours hot water into the mug and drops a teabag in. Probably nothing work related, since that’s the kind of news a phone call or a pre-patrol family meetings would suffice for. She wonders whether Tim knows. Maybe she’ll call him later and ask; it’s been a while since they’ve had a gossip session.

Leaving the teabag in to brew, Steph moves over to the fridge to peruse the contents for something that sounds appealing for breakfast. “Have you eaten yet?” she asks Cass.

Cass shakes her head, sliding off the counter to join her by the fridge. She’s only wearing heart-patterned pyjama pants and an oversized t-shirt that she probably stole from one of her brothers; Steph wonders how she isn’t cold. 

“Was waiting for you,” Cass says, reaching for the eggs. Steph takes the cue and gets out bacon as well. Most of their breakfasts are quick, easy before-work meals, but it’s Sunday so they have time to cook.

“You could have waited  _ in bed. _ ” Sundays are supposed to be lazy, sleep-in mornings after all. 

“Phone rang. Didn’t want to wake you up.” 

They work seamlessly together to fry eggs and bacon, then divide them between slices of bread and eat the breakfast sandwiches sitting at the small kitchen table. Everything in their apartment is small, actually, but Steph doesn’t really care. It just means she has an excuse to be close to Cass all the time. Not that she  _ needs _ one.

“So.” Steph nudges Cass’s leg beneath the table. “Any guesses what Dick’s news is?”

Cass takes a sip of her tea. She shrugs. “Surprise.”

Steph narrows her eyes. “You know.”

Another innocent sip of tea.

“Oh my god, you  _ do _ .”

Cass shakes her head. “Can’t say. It’s Dick’s news.”

“Ugh, fine.” Steph knows better than to try weedle any secrets out of Cass; she’s impervious to all interrogation techniques  _ and _ Steph’s (admittedly mediocre) powers of seduction. Steph had spent so long before she finally bit the bullet and asked Cass out wondering whether all her flirting was being deliberately ignored or whether Cass was really just ignorant to her intentions. Turns out, it had been a bit of both. 

“Wasn’t sure how to respond,” Cass had confided on their first date, head ducked to hide the pink in cheeks. “Have little… experience with-“ A hand gesture;  _ all this, romance. _ “And you seemed… hesitant.”

“Well, yeah,” Steph had replied, dipping a fry into ketchup. “Of course I was hesitant - I wasn't sure you were interested. Even yesterday I was sure you were gonna turn me down.”

She smiles remembering it. They’ve come a long way since then, been through a lot together, hit a lot of the normal relationship milestones and then some (most people don’t have to check “helped my girlfriend through a rough night of fear toxin” off the list). It’s weird, now, to think of a future that doesn’t involve Cass. Babs had commented just the other day on how wonderful it is to see them so sure and happy with each other. Followed by hinting questions that maybe they should talk about-

“We should get a cat.”

Steph blinks. “What?”

“A cat,” Cass repeats. “Damian started volunteering at a shelter last week. He says nobody wants the black ones.”

Steph isn’t really surprised by that; Gothamite’s are a particularly superstitious lot. Par for the course when your city is full of mayhem and protected by a group of mysterious people in spandex, she supposes, one of whom is rumoured to be a vampire. And Steph isn’t one of those superstitious people but, “We can’t take care of a cat, Cassie, we’re too busy. Between day jobs and night jobs we’re hardly ever home.”

“Tim has a cat,” Cass points out, which is really just an unfair, irrefutable argument. Tim is both hopeless at taking care of himself and hardly ever on this side of the county anymore. 

“Fine,” Steph gives in, “I’ll think about it.”

Cass grins. She knows that means yes. Maybe not tomorrow or next week, but yes, they’ll get a cat. It might even be nice, to have someone - something - else around on lonely nights when Cass is out of the country or Steph is injured and unable to patrol.

Steph rolls her eyes, but it’s undercut the fond smile curling her lips. “God, we’re so domestic.”

“Mm.” Cass stands up to take their plates to the sink and leans over to kiss Steph as she passes. “Bad thing?” 

“Hell no.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://tantalum-cobalt.tumblr.com).


End file.
